vigilance_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Xiara
Darklight Goddess Xiara is a Deity and Konomi Kurohana's real spirit form. She is the main character of the new series Alterealm World. She is later known as New Accursed Goddess Xiara '''and is the main 'secret' antagonist in Vigilance Chronicles. Overview Konomi, after becoming her true form, is able to reveal herself into the said Deity. It is Konomi's original identity. She is the leader of one of leading faction of Astral World, '''Xiara Faction. In epilogue of Alterealm World however, Xiara gives up her leadership and the faction is renamed to Starlight Legacy, reminding her legacy that will forever shines in history. Xiara is born from similar source as Amelia, this makes Xiara is virtually Amelia's daughter. Human Form Xiara's human form has a resemblance to Konomi in appearance, she has a slight alternation in clothing design and the clothing color theme becomes grey, her hair become silverish cyan color. Her accursed form is slightly different, she has more of a wicked and damaged, pitch black colored version of her previous clothing. She loosen her hair from twintail and the color turns silver-white, her right eye stayed purple but her left eye affected by the dark power and turns grim black with glowing red pupil which can disguise as same color as the right eye as well. She can conjure the real dark power from her left arm. (dark energy are symbolized by purple color, but the 'even darker' power are symbolized by black color) Yokai Form Her Yokai form are unique trait originally from Amelia, allows a Deity to taking powerful alternate form temporary. There are more than 1 form Xiara can shift into. * Nemesis Yokai - An alternation of Amelia's Yokai form. It is slightly larger than a mere human size. It use a weapon resembled Yozora has a main weaponry. Nemesis Yokai has adaptive ability that will gain immunity toward certain attack after being struck by it multiple times. * Artemis Yokai - Xiara's unique Yokai form variant, it is larger and is specialized in aerial fight. Can stand roughly 20 meters in height. Although lacks of weaponry unlike previous variation Artemis Yokai can generate twin energy sword from it arm and retaining all if not gain additional magic-based attacks from previous variation. Artemis Yokai gains it defensive ability similar to Xiara's own ability of resisting melee or ranged attack one at a time, although it is upgraded into immunity. Shikai Form *Similar to Amelia's form although more powerful. Taking form of a gargantuan serpentine beast which according to the legend, can cause an entire world to vanish in a flash. Weapon and Abilities She use the katana Gensei as her signature sword. After become the next Accursed Goddess, she have access to all of Amelia's previous weapons. Gensei '''- Xiara's own signature weapon, it has ability to interfere with the flow of time itself. '''Cursed Slayer - An odachi that has a dark power surrounded the blade that is proved lethal toward other spirits and a death sentence toward mortals. Following Weapons/Abilities are gained after Xiara is accursed Yozora - A long sword, can conjure dark power into the sword to further enchant it powers and strengthen the sword with dark energy. Void Moon and Serene Crescent - A dual pistol based on Laviant's gun which shoots an energy projectile, it as well has ability to unleash a powered shot which can penetrate a thick layer of armor. The handgun itself as well has unlimited ammo due to it spiritual property. Apocalyptic Enmity - Xiara's own power, now combined by entire power of Amelia, is outstandingly powerful, able to destroys an entire universe without any afford needed. Due to her immense power she had, she prefers to holding back almost all of her power all the time. Revenant Veil - Extreme resistance toward projectile and range based-attacks, cannot use together with Inertia Shield. Inertia Shield - Extreme resistance toward melee based-attacks, cannot use together with Revenant Veil. Illusionary Disguise - Xiara able to disguise her clothing and hides her corrupted portion of her appearance. Also would hide her energy signatures. Adaptive Immunity '- Prolonged exposure to certain attack will gaining immunity toward the said attacks. '''Encroaching Corruption '- Spirits who's wounded by Xiara can hardly regenerate their wound, greatly reduce the rate of regeneration for spirits and gives poisonous effect towards mortals. 'Spacetime Fracture '- Xiara's attack bypass all sorts of invincibility. 'Void Singularity '- Able to summon a void singularity-like portal that able to release a thin beam of annihilation. 'Enigmatic Phantom '- Able to partially summon Nemesis Yokai form as a phantom, able to support in both offensive and defensive. (Some sort of Stand perhaps) 'Time Distortion '- Xiara able to temporary cause the flow of time to stop at her own will while she still able to move in that period (ZA WARUDO) * 'Unbendable Time '- Immune to time-based ability that is not used by herself (Time Stop, Time Slow, etc.) '''Darkness Blessing - Xiara able to temporary drastically increase other person's strength and vitality, giving them deity-like power for a short period of time, the amplified individual can directly damage a deity in certain amount of time and even killing a deity is possible, the amplified individual as well can temporary gain access to self-regeneration in case of being a mortal. The damage of the amplified individual inflicted on spirits are as well unique as the wounded one would found themselves only able to slowly regenerate themselves instead of normally rapid regeneration as the amplification also negates regeneration rate of those who are attacked. Undying Heart - Accursed Xiara cannot be permanently vanished 'due to her resurrection power. Yokai/Shikai Exclusives Abilities '''Intangibility '- Shikai Exclusive, shifting the original form into different energy properties, gain immunity to everything but the shifted abilities to be able to harm it. (Ex. If it shift to Fire, only fire-based element may harm the Shikai) '''Enigmatic Doppleganger - Yokai exclusive, Able to summon a duplicates of themselves using energy, the doppleganger are composed purely from energy and able to forming for limited time. An unconfirmed Antagonistic role in Vigilance Chronicles The New Accursed Goddess Xiara, has planned to establish her own pocket dimension using Saurotopia to be her new home, away from Astral World. And in time, Xiara also search for the missing 'treasure' that lost from where it originally belongs which ends up in Saurotopia. By doing this, the destruction of Saurotopia will bound to be happen, what will be the fate of the world....? Trivia * This is so far the most powerful entity to exist in any series that is still alive. ** It is confirmed that Xiara is currently the strongest Deity of the Astral World. ** With this, she is also proven to be the strongest character in Darklight Chronicles. *** In Alterealm World, Amelia is appears to be stronger than her due to her dirty way of absorb energy and the fact that she also possessing Xiara, thus the weakened Xiara in Alterealm World as well. * This is true identity of Konomi before she has physical form as a 'human', and is a based form she inspired from as a human. * The fact that her Yokai form and Shikai never appeared presumably due to it being a 'recolor' or 'recycle' to Amelia's form. * Her name, Xiara comes from word "Zia" means light and "Ciara" means dark, although changed from "Z" to "X" for better pronouncing. * Xiara's status as the strongest Deity makes her to be called as a 'Queen' within Deity circle, and are addressed to in a monarchy manner in certain conversation. (Ex. Her grace, Her majesty, Her highness, Etc.)